


A Kiss in the Dark

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season 1, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 26. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”





	

Two sounds filled up Mulder’s ears: the sound of their feet against the pavement and Scully’s deep intakes of breath between strides.   
He wasn’t sure how long they’d been running but it felt like miles. His legs were beginning to burn and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Scully must feel with her short legs in those heels. As it was she was keeping up with him fine and for that Mulder was grateful.   
They’d been partners for less than a year but he’d known from the moment he met Dana Scully that he wouldn’t need to hold back for her. The streets of Chicago were dark and as they slowed and took in their surroundings Mulder was sure he had no idea where they were and Scully wasn’t offering up anything helpful.   
They finally stopped on the dirty sidewalk of a dark narrow street in what had to be a bad part of the city but Mulder couldn’t find the energy to care.   
The case had not been one either of them had chosen themselves but had been handed to them by A.D. Skinner. He said it was a run of the mill serial killer but from what the pair had just seen it looked more like cult activity.   
Scully cursed just loud enough for her partner to hear as she bent at the waist with her hands on her knees.   
“I think we….” Mulder started to say right as a car turned slowly down the street.   
Scully didn’t seem to notice so in a moment of panic he grabbed her hand and pushed her up against the nearest wall.   
He covered her with his body and though later he would insist it was instinct that caused his next action when he was alone at night he knew it was really the feeling of her soft body against his.   
Mulder’s lips crushed against hers and he held on to her tightly. For a moment Scully didn’t move against him and he hoped she wouldn’t break and slap him. Finally she wound her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair.   
The car was slow and even the soft silk of Scully’s lips against his couldn’t get rid of the fear in the pit of his stomach.   
Both stiffened slightly when the headlights hit them but they didn’t pull apart.   
Scully’s grip grew tighter as the car stopped in front of them.   
“Folks I think it’s time you moved along home, this really isn’t the place.” The voice broke through to them and they jumped apart both blinking into the bright beam of a police officers flashlight.   
Mulder’s arms remained around Scully but he nodded to the officer, “Yeah you’re probably right. Thanks officer.”   
The light stayed on them for a moment until Scully pulled away from the wall and pulled on his sleeve.   
Mulder held up a hand and took Scully’s hand on instinct. The cop car rolled away and there was a good moment of awkward silence.   
“Mulder...” Scully started uncomfortably as she pulled her hand out of his.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to kiss you. I panicked.” Mulder said shoving his hands in his pockets self-consciously.   
They walked quietly for a little while longer until Scully bumped his shoulder with hers.   
“It’s okay, just give me a heads up next time.”   
Mulder smiled down at her to see her returning it and bumped her back.   
“I’ll keep that in mind. First, though, let’s find the car.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” She took his hand and they continued in the darkness together.


End file.
